Broken Bonds 1: Shattered
by 8Hollysplash8
Summary: One prophecy has nearly destroyed the Clans. Swept away by a flood, Rainpaw finds himself along with others stranded. But are they really? They're not alone. Deep within the island they find themselves on, a dangerous enemy lurks. Within the span of Leaf Bare, these six cats must unite their Clans and defeat this new enemy. But will they be able to on time? Accepting OC's!
1. Prologue

**Pologue**

A dark shape appeared into the clearing, flickering. It was the shadow of a young apprentice, and as always, it was mimicking his actions. But as the apprentice and his mentor stopped training and headed back to camp, the shadow didn't follow. It stayed where it was, hissing as the sun's golden gleam touched it. The shadow darted into the bushes, sliding across the ground. Finally, it made it to the nearby stream and let itself be swept away. It soon was washed away like blood.

The shadow appeared again, but in the actual form of a cat. He was a small tom, with dull eyes and a dark pelt. He stared at a much larger tom with disinterest.

"So, was that good enough for you?" he asked, not seeming to care. The older tom growled, but nodded his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a yowl.

"Sleet! Forest! W-We're under attack!" The large tom, Sleet snarled, showing his sharp white fangs. He leaped out of the shadowy den they were in, followed by Forest. The other tom, still scared out of his mind, hesitated before plunging into the depths of battle. Sleet was battling ruthlessly, slicing throats open and raking his claws down bellies. Forest dropped his confidence for a moment as he faced off with a young she-cat his age. Seeing him falter, the she-cat clawed his muzzle. He let out a hiss before leaping onto her. As he was about to sink his teeth in flesh, he stopped.

Forest closed his eyes. He just couldn't kill. He stood, and opened his eyes. He expected her to back down, but she lunged at his throat, keeping her jaw clenched over his neck as his vision dimmed.

Rainpaw noticed his shadow could barely be seen. He glanced around, looking behind his mentor. Flamewing stared at him before continuing to converse with Bluestorm. Rainpaw rolled his eyes before padding away, forgetting about his dumb shadow. His grey-and-white paws trudged heavily along as exhaustion hit from his training. He collapsed in his nest and let sleep take over him.

_He was running, feeling adrenaline pulsing through his veins and thick caking his fur. He didn't want to glance back. He felt a strange terror when he tried. Rainpaw stopped, leaping up a tree. He climbed higher and higher, finally looking down. His paws were black, and a group of cats with darker pelts was crowded under his tree, yowling and snarling at him._

_"Forest!" A voice boomed. Rainpaw jumped. The name sounded familiar. But where had he heard that name before…? It was a foreign name in RiverClan. RiverClan...but what about PantherClan? Rainpaw felt a rush of dizziness. He gulped a lungful of the crisp air, but nothing seemed to help. Before he knew it, Rainpaw...no, Forest was plummeting down, closer to the ground, where death awaited._

**A/N: I know, it was short, but hey! I have no idea what's going on either. Well, I guess I kinda have to. So, the first story I've made in a while...I hope you enjoyed! The OC Form is here:**

**Fanfiction Username:**

**Character Name:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Family/Kin/Mate/Crush:**

**Other:**

**I have three main OC spots open. But of course, all characters will be included.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pinepaw shouldered her way over towards the strange sight her Clan was crowded over.

"What? What's going on?" She called, sightless green eyes flaring. No one seemed to notice her pleads, but Pinepaw finally broke through. She jumped, leaping back. She gasped. It was a white figure plastered to the ground like a shadow, with a glow. The thought of being able to see something made her rejoice, but the feeling of terror pitted in her stomach told her something was wrong.

Shrewstorm has never been wrong...when she fell as a kit, she lost her vision forever.

"Pinepaw, what's wrong?" Pinepaw whirled around, expecting to see her brother. But she couldn't see anything. She turned back to the strange shadow, but it was gone. She blinked once, then twice.

"Nothing," she coughed nervously. She felt Stormpaw's eyes boring into her, but she turned away a little. She began to walk away, tail twitching slightly. _What was that...? Am I seeing things? Maybe I should see Shrewstorm about this..._ Pinepaw shook her head as I to clear it. She was_ fine_. Whatever had made her feel so unsure was most likely something she'd imagined.

"I'm going to sleep," Pinepaw called, remembering the training session with her mentor and feeling her muscles ache. She curled up in her nest, shifting from time to time to let sleep get a good grasp on her. By the time she flew up in frustration, most of the other apprentices were sleeping. She padded out, and towards the camp entrance.

"What's up, Pinepaw? You know you're not supposed to go out without a warrior," the guard, Leafheart meowed.

"Yeah, but I really can't sleep." Pinepaw insisted. She heard Leafheart take a stubborn breath, but she was persistent. She was finally allowed out of camp. The pine needles under her paws were damp and cold. Pinepaw parted her jaws to taste the air, and scented a vole. She followed its scent, and slowly crept up on the prey. She pounced, but she wasn't fast enough as it darted away. She gave chase, unaware of where she was running.

Her paw caught on a root, and she was flung over. She gasped in pain as her head slammed down, her paw numbing. Her eyes began to close, and before she knew it, she was back in camp. But everything was hazy. She jumped.

_She could see the bright colors of camp, and how everyone looked. Pinepaw shivered as a sudden chill swarmed over her. She saw a small tabby and white apprentice, with milky green eyes. Pinepaw glanced down at her paws, to find them a dark silver. She stepped away from the apprentice._

_Holly took a step forward, and padded through the crowd. Literally. She was passing through the cats easily. Holly...who was Holly? Pinepaw shook her head. Then she remembered the tabby and white she-cat. If that was her, was she Holly? Holly gasped, a rush of horror overwhelming her._

_"Forest?" She saw not the white shadow, but a black tom lying on the ground, blood pooling around him. She darted over, and pushed her nose into his fur. "Forest! Wake up! You have to be okay!" She exclaimed, tears streaking down her face. Holly heard him groan slightly, and she brightened. Forrest's eyes flew open, and he leaped up. He crumpled back down, one of his legs bent at an awkward angle._

_"Holly, you have to leave. They're coming for me, and they'll..." He gasped in agony, but Holly stayed where she was._

_"I'm staying. I have to help you, Forest. If PantherClan has abandoned you, I'm leaving too." She gently pulled away from him, rushing away to find marigold, cobwebs, comfry and thyme. She bandaged his wounds in cobwebs, after putting the marigold poultice on. She made a cast for his broken leg, and although she knew it was painful, and most likely would make it worse, hoisted him up and began to walk away..._

_"Pinepaw!" A voice called, and she sat up groggily, her paw still throbbing. Stormpaw was rushing over. Pinepaw gave a sigh of relief. That dream…it was so overwhelming. She'd never been able to see in her dreams, it was always just darkness...until then. She was limping back to camp, leaning on Stormpaw's shoulder, when a loud yowl erupted from the secure walls of ShadowClan's camp._

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Sorry the chapter was so short, I just felt like I needed to update. Feel free to give ideas.**

**Main OC's so far are:**

**Bloompaw**

**Thymeshade**

**Pinepaw**

**Rainpaw**

**Okay, guys, I think that's it for female mains. Trying to even out the genders.**

**Thank you Briarwind, Story telling-talent fairy, Leafshine24, and Wolf Warrior22 for submitting characters!**

**And one last thing. I need to explain some things to you guys. When LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan roamed the forests, there was a group of cats called PantherClan. PantherClan was never really a real Clan, with no Warrior Code, or names to be honored by. They just did what they wanted, and killed whoever they pleased. Their group was growing, and they caused more havoc. The three true Clans declared war, and every battle after was bloody, and many were killed. But finally, PantherClan fell. Soon, the weaklings, the cowards, or the purehearted of PantherClan disbanded. But instead of those cats going to the Dark Forest or StarClan, where they could fade, they suffered the fate of going to the Shadow Realm, full of pain. Few were to ever join them, but when they did, war broke out. PantherClan still remained together, fighting as allies, but never trusting each other. Finally, in an attempt to break out, PantherClan charged the gates that blocked them from the living world. They escaped, but not in a true life form. They found cats with similar bodies to themselves and became their shadows. But unable to control their new shadow bodies they were forced to expand, widen, shrink, at the angle of light in order to avoid it, and to mimick the real cat's actions. Finally, well after the Dark Forest has been defeated, PantherClan has gained the power to seperate their shadow bodies from the actual cats'.**

**This is in no way cannon. It's just a fairly large portion of my plot.**


End file.
